It is demanded to reduce the generation of static electricity in various fields and applications such as packaging containers for electronic components and surface protection films stuck on polarizing plates for liquid-crystal display panels. The packaging container for electronic components is, for example, an embossed carrier type taping with which the electronic components are housed in the embossed part of the carrier tape and sealed by thermal fusion so as to cover the embossed part by the cover tape. The packaging containers include also magazines, trays and bags. Static electricity is generated by the contact of electronic components and packaging containers. Static electricity has a risk of deterioration and destruction for electronic components. Contacting the packaging containers at each other or contacting the packaging container with other materials generate static electricity and might lead to deterioration or destruction of the electronic components through the packaging container. Conductivity or antistatic property has been added to the packaging containers for the prevention. This prevention method is effective for discharge or attenuation of the generated static electricity in an early stage. However, it is difficult to reduce the generation of static electricity itself.
A surface protection film has been stuck on a liquid-crystal display panel in the manufacturing process. Static electricity is generated in exfoliating the surface protection film from the surface of liquid-crystal display panel. Some problems caused by static electricity include induction of the poor appearance occurred by sticking dust to the panel surface, occurrence of abnormal displaying, malfunction of the display unit or induction of electrostatic destruction of the drive elements.
JP-8-245932, JP-9-267449 and JP-11-256115 have been proposed as a method using the antistatic treated resin films treated on at least one side of the resin films by antistatic agents such as alkali metal ion, quaternary ammonium salts and metal oxides as member layers constituting the adhesive tape. JP-6-83267 has been disclosed as a method that kneads conductive agents into adhesive layer itself. These both methods do not suppress the generating static electricity, but prevent electrostatic fault by early discharge and attenuation of the generated static electricity.